marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Grimm (Earth-50701)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-50701 | BaseOfOperations = New York City New York, Baxter Building | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown No Hair | UnusualFeatures = The Thing's body is covered with an orange, flexible, rock-like hide. The Thing has no apparent neck. He has only four fingers (including the thumb) on each hand and four toes on each foot. The increase in the volume of his fingers has not decreased his manual dexterity. His skin is apparently susceptible to "drying" or what in a normal human being would be called loss of skin oil, for his skin can be "chipped" under certain circumstances. The Thing has no outer ear structure. | UnusualSkinColour = Orange | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, formerly Pilot | Education = | Origin = HumanMutate - exposed to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = New York, New York | Creators = Greg Pak; Renato Arlem | First = Marvel Nemesis: The Imperfects Vol 1 1 | Last = Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects | Death = | HistoryText = Once a skilled fighter pilot, Ben Grimm is now The Thing, a member of the world-famous Fantastic Four. Bathed in cosmic radiation during a fateful trip into space with his three friends, Ben was transformed into a hideous creature of craggy, orange stone with superhuman strength. Many find him unsightly, but Ben has maintained his sense of humor and honor. Under that rocky exterior lies a heart of gold.Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (Instruction Booklet) Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects *'The Invasion:' During a peaceful walk, the Thing comes under attack by unknown forces. He must defeat all the enemies he encounters. Eventually he defeats the apparent commander of the alien troop (a Decapitator,) and inquires his business. :Ben: "You lookin' for me? Hey, look at me when I'm talkin' to you, or I'll crush you like a bug. What do ya want?" :Decapitator: "Nothing. You are not what we want. We will come for you..... later." (body dissolves) Meanwhile, Wolverine gets a message from Storm to aid the Avengers Mansion from an incoming assault. ::Reward: For beating the Thing's first mission, the player is awarded the Niles Van Roekel Card. *'It's On Now!:' While rushing back towards New York City, The Thing must clear the bridge of all invaders. ::Reward: For beating the Thing's second mission, the player is awarded the Invaders Card. *'Catch This!:' As he races through New York, The Thing finds the entire city overrun by alien enemies. He must clear the streets of all opponents. ::Reward: For beating the Thing's third mission, the player is awarded The Thing Card. *'Clobber Em' All!:' The Thing must defeat all opponents within 2 minutes! ::Reward: For beating the Thing's fourth mission, the player is awarded Ultimate Fantastic Four #1 Comic. *'Broken Things:' The Thing has been wounded in a ferocious fight. He must defeat all his enemies! ::Reward: For beating the Thing's fifth mission, the player is awarded Ultimate Fantastic Four #2 Comic. *'Last Stand:' A duel to the death is fought in the streets of New York. The Thing is eventually defeated by the Imperfect Fault Zone, and subsequently controlled by Roekel. ::Reward: Upon defeating him, the player is awarded Thing's Final Stand Card. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Earth-616 Thing. | Abilities = | Strength = Maximum (at least 100 tons) | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Rock Body